


A Matter Of Words. (Versión Español)

by TonyCantSleep



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Deaf!TonyStark, Feelings Realization, Hurt Tony Stark, Insecure Stephen Strange, Italian Tony Stark, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sexuality Crisis, Slow Burn, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyCantSleep/pseuds/TonyCantSleep
Summary: Al la edad de 13 años, aparecerán en tu muñeca las primeras palabras que tu alma gemela te dirá, como si fuesen un tenue tatuaje.Pero no para Stephen Strange. Sus brazos han estado limpios desde su cumpleaños número 13.Por otro lado, Tony Stark tiene 2 simples palabras en su muñeca. Aquellas que más ha necesitado toda su vida pero nadie le ha dicho. Cuando el día finalmente llega, es incapaz de oirlas. Tony es sordomudo.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Stephen.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DouchebagArt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DouchebagArt/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [A Matter Of Words (English Translation)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23517973) by [TonyCantSleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyCantSleep/pseuds/TonyCantSleep)



> Basado en un TikTok que vi hace unos días.  
> Haciendo uso de mis habilidades billingües he decido hacer ambas versiones. Esta siendo la original.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo introductorio desde la perspectiva de Stephen uwu espero les guste.

Stephen siempre pensó que el tema de almas gemelas no era más que cosas sacadas de un cuento de hadas, basura que la gente inventaba para justificar sus sentimientos.

Jamás creyó en nada de esa mierda.

Desde que era demasiado pequeño le tocó ver a su familia quebrantarse poco a poco. Sus padres peleando y gritando todo el tiempo, hasta que la inevitable separación llegó a su puerta. Esa era la primera razón por la cual había decido no creer en toda esa basura.

Pero incluso con eso, siempre le fue dicho que el día llegaría y se daría cuenta que “ _esa basura_ ” era real. Cuando cumpliera 13 años, en su muñeca aparecerían las primeras palabras que su supuesta alma gemela le diría, tal como si fuera un tenue tatuaje en su piel.

Pero el día llegó. Su cumpleaños número trece despertó como todas las mañanas, temprano y preparándose para un nuevo día en el que ayudaría a su madre en la floristería que tenía. Incluso cuando juraba que no creía en todo ese asunto de las almas gemelas y el destino, sintió curiosidad. Miró a su muñeca derecha esperando encontrar alguna cosa estúpida o melosa escrita en ella, pero no había nada.

Revisó más de una vez. Buscó en su otra mano, pero estaba vacía. No había rastro de que alguna vez hubiese existido una marca en estas.

Su piel limpia y pálida como siempre.

Y esa fue la razón principal por la que nunca creyó en la estúpida “ _leyenda_ ”.

Durante el bachillerato salió con algunas chicas. Pero todas ellas siempre lo vieron como algo pasajero, siempre con la esperanza de que su llamada alma gemela aparecería y dijera las palabras escritas en sus muñecas.

Ese fue el momento en que Stephen decidió que el amor simplemente no era para él.

Decidió enfocarse en las cosas importantes de su vida, como sus estudios, ayudar a su hermana con los suyos y los días que le tocaba asistir a su madre en la floristería.

* * *

El tiempo pasó y ahora se encontraba atendiendo la prestigiosa Universidad de Harvard persiguiendo su sueño de convertirse en médico, gracias a una carta que había llegado en su último año de preparatoria. Era su primer año, pero en su mente ya existía la idea de realizar su especialización en neurología. Siempre estaba sumido en sus estudios, nunca dándose el tiempo de conocer gente nueva, fiestas o cualquiera de esas cosas que cualquier universitario disfrutaba de hacer.

Claro que Stephen tenía algunos amigos, como Christine. La chica que había conocido y con la cual había desarrollado una amistad excepcional desde la primera clase que tomaron juntos. Stephen podía jurar que, a pesar de todo, había desarrollado un cariño por la joven, más allá que la simple amistad que tenían. Pero Christine, a parte de hablar todo el tiempo sobre ciencias y medicina con Stephen, su otro tema preferido era las idealizaciones que hacía sobre la forma en que tarde o temprano el chico indicado llegaría y pronunciaría la frase marcada en su muñeca derecha. Aún cuando era consciente de los sentimientos del chico de cabello negro.

Como buena amiga, Christine siempre se encargaba de alentar a Stephen, diciéndole siempre que quizás algún día la marca en su muñeca apareciera y la chica indicada llegaría a robar su corazón.

* * *

Las vacaciones habían terminado, o al menos para las personas normales. Mientras que Stephen había decidido tomar clases en el verano con el propósito de adelantar sus estudios, todos los demás estudiantes volvían de sus excéntricos viajes y descansos. Y con ello, era anunciada una fiesta organizada por algunos estudiantes de Harvard y algunos otros de MIT.

“Quizás deberías por fin ir alguna de las fiestas a las que te invitan. Estoy segura de que conseguirás al menos un poco de diversión por una noche.” Sugirió la rubia sentándose al lado de Stephen para disfrutar de su almuerzo.

“No necesito un poco de diversión, Christine. El semestre apenas inicia y si—“ Se excusaba Stephen, siendo inmediatamente cortado por su amiga.

“Estuviste todas las vacaciones viniendo a la escuela y en la biblioteca como el cerebrito que eres, a este paso no harás ningún otro amigo en la universidad y terminarás por espantar a las pocas chicas que babean por ti.” La chica, algo exasperada por el comportamiento indiferente de su amigo, terminó por arrebatarle el libro que leía, buscando obtener su atención de verdad. “Vamos, no quiero ir sola. Sabes como son los de MIT.”

El hombre suspiró con pesadez, sintiéndose resignado, sabiendo que no tenía forma de ganarle a las concurrentes suplicas de la rubia. “Tienes toda la semana insistiendo, no me dejarás vivir en paz hasta que diga que sí, ¿cierto?”

“Por favor, Stephen. Estoy segura de que si faltas por un día a tu querida biblioteca ningún libro se va a perder. Eres un genio y lo sabes, puedes hacer tus tareas el sábado.”

Completamente resignado, Stephen terminó por ceder a la invitación de Christine, con la promesa de que se encontraría con ella ese día más tarde para ir juntos a la casa donde sería la fiesta.

* * *

Acercándose la hora, mientras estaba en su hogar, Stephen notificó a su madre sobre que saldría esa noche a una fiesta con Christine. Ella lo tomó bien, sorprendiéndose bastante de que su hijo por primera vez en varios años quisiera asistir a una fiesta. Era Donna, su hermana, quien era un poco más rebelde que él, asistiendo desde temprana edad a diferentes fiestas, arrastrando a Stephen con ella más de una vez por petición de su madre con la excusa de que debía cuidar a su hermana menor.

“¿Saldrás esta noche? Eso es nuevo, Vin.” Fue su hermana la que habló, asomándose a su habitación, mientras el nombrado terminaba de decidir su usaría la chaqueta de cuero negra que Christine le había obsequiado, o quizás algo menos llamativo.

“Christine es demasiado insistente algunas veces.” Contestó a secas y su hermana se acercó para ayudarle a decidir. Aquella niña siempre sabía como ayudar a su hermano, y que, aunque Stephen ciertamente fuera un cerebrito y rata de laboratorio no carecía de sentido de la moda, pero Donna siempre estaba cerca para dar sugerencias y decirle como seguramente atraería las miradas de más de una chica.

Donna era la única persona en quien Stephen sentía que podía confiar plenamente. Era su hermana menor, y mientras que su hermano Victor había decido ir a vivir con su padre a New York, ella había decido permanecer al lado de su madre y su hermano. Su hermana era junto a Christine y su madre, la única que sabía sobre el asunto de su ausente marca.

* * *

Se encontró con Christine a una cuadra de la dirección donde la fiesta tenía lugar. Era un poco tarde, por lo que Stephen ya esperaba ese típico ambiente donde la mayoría de los jóvenes adultos estaban demasiado ebrios o drogados para saber qué demonios estaban consumiendo.

“¿El gran Stephen Strange asistiendo a una fiesta? Debo estar demasiado ebrio.” Gritó un joven apenas atravesaron el portal principal de la lujosa y amplia casa. El nombrado rodó los ojos con aires de fastidio y su amiga se limitó a reír.

* * *

No pudieron pasar cerca de la cocina sin que otra muchacha pelirroja que nunca había visto les diera una botella de cerveza. Al estudiante de medicina no le quedó más que aceptarla; había dicho que esa noche no bebería demasiado, pues su preocupación y promesa era asegurarse que ningún imbécil estudiante de ingeniería, o cualquier otra carrera se intentase propasar con ella.

Tal como lo imaginaba, no pasó demasiado para que Christine lo abandonara para irse con algunas amigas que había reconocido en el patio, donde un grupo de jóvenes se encontraba bailando y algunos otros sirviéndose bebidas de dudoso contenido en las mesas cercanas a una piscina. Sintiéndose bastante aburrido y desplazado por su propia amiga, decidió quedarse un poco lejos, recargado en una de las paredes de la casa, alternando su vista entre los asistentes y la rubia.

* * *

No notó con precisión en que momento la música se detuvo y sus oídos dejaron de doler, pero su mirada se posó con curiosidad sobre un chico de estatura un poco baja y un cabello algo rebelde color castaño. El joven desconocido se encontraba sirviéndose de la bebida que anteriormente Stephen había catalogado mentalmente como no apta por sus colores inusuales, y lo más llamativo es que incluso después de servirse parecía seguir moviéndose al ritmo de la inexistente música. Por su mente pasó que realmente era correcta su deducción acerca de la extraña bebida, incluso que el chico podría estar bajos las influencias de alguna droga. Su cerebro le llevó a reaccionar como un estudiante de medicina, poniéndose imaginariamente el uniforme que solía llevar en la universidad, se acercó al castaño, colocando una de sus manos para intentar llamar su atención.

“¿Estás bien?” Preguntó con cierta preocupación, justo cuando la música volvía a sonar en altos decibeles.

El chico simplemente se giró hacia Stephen, dedicándole una sonrisa que al estudiante de medicina le pareció demasiado dulce. Al no haber obtenido respuesta alguna, Stephen imaginó que no había logrado escucharlo por el repentino estruendo causado por la música pop llena de autotune que se reproducía en aquel patio.

“Hey, ¿te sientes bien?” Intentó nuevamente Stephen, alzando un poco su voz al punto en que casi gritaba, con la esperanza de que esta vez hubiese logrado hacerse escuchar.

El rostro del más bajito se transformó en uno de confusión. Stephen estaba seguro de que esta vez sí le había logrado escuchar, juzgando por su expresión facial. La sonrisa de antes no tardó demasiado en volver a su rostro, mientras con una de sus manos formaba algunas señas.

Y fue cuando Stephen se dio cuenta.

El chico era sordo.


	2. Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Captilo desde el punto de vista de Tony.

Tony era sordo desde que nació. Por ello además le era imposible emitir sonidos coherentes, ni mucho menos lograr formar palabras. A pesar desde que a muy temprana edad sus padres lo inscribieron a escuelas especiales para contrarrestar su discapacidad, no había mucho que hacer. Si, había aprendido a formar palabras, pero siempre sintió avergonzado de su extraña y poco entendible pronunciación en sus palabras. Y no era como si él lo pudiera notar o lo supiera, pero siempre bastaba con observar a sus compañeros de clase en secundaria, riéndose y burlándose cada vez que intentaba comunicarse sin hacer uso del lenguaje de señas.

Fue por aquel tiempo en que conoció a sus amigos más cercanos: Virginia Potts y James Rhodes. Por mucho tiempo ellos parecieron ser su único apoyo, siempre ayudándolo con ciertas cosas de la escuela que los profesores no tenían el tacto de querer explicar de una forma más entendible para Anthony. James siempre estuvo en su vida desde que tenía memoria, los padres de ambos eran amigos y socios empresarios, por ello la familia Rhodes incitó a su hijo a aprender lenguaje de señas y ser el primordial apoyo del hijo de los Stark. Potts, como a Tony le gustaba llamarla, Pepper, había llegado a su vida como un milagro. No tardó mucho luego de conocer a Tony en interesarse por aprender la forma en comunicarse de forma más sencilla con él.

Tony nunca dejó que su discapacidad fuera un problema del todo en su vida. Apenas entró a una preparatoria privada, su vida cambió totalmente. Su vida como el niño raro y sordomudo quedó atrás, volviéndose el centro de atención la mayor parte del tiempo. El número uno de la clase, logrando que algunas clases le fueran adelantadas más de una vez, hasta que logró graduarse un año antes de lo debido, recibiendo múltiples cartas de universidades de todo el país, e incluso algunas extranjeras.

* * *

Nunca le dio mucha importancia a las palabras escritas en su muñeca. Eran extrañas « _¿estás bien?_ » ¿por qué alguien le preguntaría aquello? Estaba viviendo los mejores momentos de su vida, fiestas, amigos, noches de diversión con algunas chicas y otras veces con chicos. Todo era completamente perfecto.

O al menos así era hasta aquellas vacaciones de invierno en que volvía a New York para pasar las fiestas con sus padres.

Esperaba tranquilamente, un poco feliz de poder ver a su madre después de los largos primeros seis meses de universidad en los que había vivido en los dormitorios del campus de MIT. La carretera no estaba en sus mejores condiciones y Tony se había negado rotundamente a usar otro transporte para llegar a la residencia de su familia, quería ver a sus padres y sentirse en casa desde su llegada en el aeropuerto.

Jamás esperó que esa fuese la última vez que los vería. En el trayecto de vuelta a su hogar, un automovilista ebrio perdió el control, y la carretera nevada no ayudó mucho a su padre para lograr esquivar el impacto, llevándolo a volcarse en fuera de la carretera. Despertó una camilla en la unidad de cuidados intensivos, solo para enterarse que había sido el único dentro del accidente que había sobrevivido.

La noticia lo destrozó por completo, llevándolo a vivir con una culpa interminable.

* * *

El tiempo transcurrió y tras su regreso al campus en Boston trató de notarse tranquilo, a pesar de que por las noches y en los momentos que estaba solo, los recuerdos de la nevada tarde volvían a su cabeza. Le era imposible externarlos, si hablaba solo terminaría por aceptar la culpa. Pero, no tenía ninguna forma de hablar, y el lenguaje de señas no hacía justicia del todo a poder expresar lo que sentía en su interior.

Ocultaba aquella faceta de niño débil tras una máscara que el mismo había formado, sumiéndose en el alcohol cada que tenía oportunidad en las fiestas de la facultad.

Y fue cuando las palabras en su muñeca comenzaron a tomar un poco más de sentido. Desde el accidente, nunca nadie le había hecho aquella pregunta, salvo los médicos que habían estado al tanto de su cuidado en el hospital. Ninguno de sus amigos, todos pensaban que había logrado sobrellevar lo sucedido, no logrando ver más allá de lo que realmente ocultaba.

A diferencia de la mayoría de sus compañeros no se fue por vacaciones. La idea de volver a un hogar vacío no era del todo agradable. Todo se sentía bastante reciente, y la mera idea de volver a pasar por el mismo aeropuerto, la misma carretera, le hacía recordar todo, amenazando con volver su respiración más densa e irregular como algunas noches sucedía.

Además, las habitaciones del campus eran bastante agradables, la mayoría estaría fuera, lo que significaba que los laboratorios estarían totalmente a su disposición para cualquiera de sus experimentos.

* * *

Con el fin de las vacaciones, uno de sus compañeros tuvo la grandiosa idea de organizar una fiesta en su casa, diciendo que su hermana invitaría a algunos estudiantes de medicina de Harvard, la universidad contigua.

“Apuesto a que perderemos de vista a Tony antes de media noche con alguno de esos engreídos de Harvard.” Mencionó Rhodes. Siempre que hablaban entre los tres, Pepper y James procuraban mezclar las señas de sus manos con su voz para que Tony no tuviera demasiada dificultad de entender. El futuro ingeniero sabía leer los labios, pero siempre agradecía no tener que estar tan atento a ello y poder ser capaz de entender con los movimientos de sus manos.

“Espero que al menos esta vez nos avise, no como la de fin de cursos” Concretó Pepper, a lo que Tony simplemente se encogió de hombros sintiéndose atrapado en sus planes para la noche.

_“Trataré de no causar muchos problemas, los veo en la noche, debo ir a mi clase de procesos mecánicos”_ Informó Tony, haciendo uso de su diestra, mientras con la otra terminaba de guardar algunos libros en su mochila.

* * *

A pesar de que nunca había sido capaz de escuchar la música, disfrutaba demasiado de moverse en sintonía cuando observaba a sus amistades u otras personas hacerlo, dejándose llevar por completo por el ambiente que lo rodeaba. Y ahí estaba, con un par de chicos de su facultad, tomando algunos tragos y bailando en lo que parecía una canción divertida, a juzgar por los rostros de quienes estaban a su alrededor.

Las cosas habían salido totalmente de la forma contraría en que sus amigos habían previsto. Pepper se había ido algunos minutos atrás con un chico que Tony en su vida había visto, pero la chica había parecido reconocer como un amigo de años atrás. Y Rhodey, la última vez que lo vio se encontraba en las escaleras besándose con una chica, desconocida también.

* * *

Su bebida se había terminado, por lo que decido a conseguir un profundo estado de ebriedad esa noche, se dirigió a la mesa cercana a servirse un poco más de lo que se había enterado era una mezcla de Vodka, algún otro licor y jugo de cítricos. A pesar del poco apetitoso color que tenía, a Tony le parecía demasiado agradable. No había dejado de mover sus caderas y su cuerpo de la misma forma que sus compañeros lo hacían en la zona donde todos bailaban, ¿cómo podría enterarse que la música había parado si desde un principio no podía escucharla?

Notó que un chico de apariencia seria se acercó a él. No le tomó mucha importancia, imaginándose que se dirigía al igual que él a servirse un poco de alcohol. Pero fue hasta que sintió su mano posarse sobre su hombro que detuvo el pequeño baile que realizaba y dejó de servirse la bebida alcohólica en su vaso. No logró distinguir del todo el movimiento de sus labios al no voltearse a tiempo para observarlos. En reacción, no se le ocurrió una mejor idea que mostrar una pequeña sonrisa como siempre que no entendía algo, mostrándose amigable.

Nuevamente el chico parecía decirle algo, pero sus ojos se encontraban muy ocupados siendo cautivados por los orbes azules que lo miraban con preocupación, sintiéndose un poco idiota por no haber puesto atención de nuevo. Intentó buscar alguna manera de explicarse, notando como parecía ser que el chico hacía un esfuerzo por alzar más la voz en esperanza de que Tony pudiese escucharlo.

Realizó algunos movimientos con sus manos, era algo poco esperado, pero valía la pena intentar explicarle con señas que era sordo, quizás había una posibilidad de que lo entendiera, aunque la probabilidad más alta se iba a que el más alto simplemente se diera cuenta de su condición.

Y así fue, por la reacción que obtuvo, Tony nuevamente se limitó a sonreír como antes, tratando de no hacer sentir mal al extraño.

Se sintió extrañado cuando se percató que el de cabellos negros parecía rebuscar algo entre sus bolsillos. Hasta que divisó se trataba de su celular. No transcurrieron demasiados segundos, cuando ahora el joven adulto le mostraba la pantalla luminosa con dos palabras.

« _¿estás bien?_ ».

Por un momento se quedó helado al leer las dos palabras. ¿Acaso sus ojos no lo estaban engañando a causa de la bebida? No. Tomó el celular con una de sus manos y leyó una vez más aquellas dos palabras. Tuvo que tomarse un momento y dejar el vaso en la mesa para no tirarlo por la sorpresa y el shock que provocaban en su interior aquellas dos palabras. Palabras tan simples, pero que para él tenían un significado mayor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey siento haber tardado demasiado en actualizar esta cosa, había estado demasiado ocupado con la universidad y asuntos de mi trabajo. Pero por fin me encuentro más libre, así que trataré de actualizar al menos una vez por semana. 
> 
> Espero les esté gustando uwu

“Si, lo siento. No estoy tan ebrio como parece, solo no había notado que habían apagado la música.” Leer aquellas palabras le regresó un poco la tranquilidad a Stephen.

  
Una parte en su interior se sintió mal por haber juzgado mal al castaño, simplemente parecía estar disfrutando la fiesta, y su cerebro se había elaborado una historia, enviándolo a actuar con esa mentalidad protectora y médica, como algunas veces lo hacía en las fiestas con amistades de su hermana menor.

“La disculpa te la debo a ti, no me había dado cuenta de eso, lo siento. Es solo que observando el estado en que están algunos no me pareció lo más prudente dejar que alguien en mal estado continuara bebiendo y terminara con algún coma etílico autoinducido.” Escribió de vuelta Stephen, no esperando continuar una conversación, más bien como una disculpa sincera por haber actuado sin pensar y seguramente haber irrumpido su diversión. Se arrepintió de la larga explicación un poco técnica, pero cuando lo hizo ya era bastante tarde, pues el de ojos miel se hallaba tomando su celular de nuevo.

  
“¿Que soy sordo? Descuida, no es como que en una fiesta sea demasiado evidente. Gracias por preocuparte, no es común ver a un completo desconocido preocuparse por alguien en estas fiestas, que, por cierto, unca te había visto en una. Por eso y lo que dijiste imagino que eres de los que vienen de Harvard. Yo soy Anthony Stark, por cierto, pero puedes decirme Tony.”

El teléfono volvió a sus manos y al momento en que comenzaba a leer, el castaño llamó su atención tocando su brazo y señalando un par de sillas algo alejadas de la multitud y el ruido de las bocinas. Stephen inquirió que el chico quería ir a sentarse allá, por lo que solamente asintió y lo dejó liderar el paso. No esperaba que dicha conversación se prolongara demasiado, pues su intención inicial solo había sido conocer el estado del castaño, pero al menos ahora no tendría que estar parado observando a los asistentes de forma incómoda.

“Acertaste, Stephen Strange, estudiante de medicina en Harvard. Además de que no suelo asistir a este tipo de fiestas. No me fascina estar rodeados de adolescentes y jóvenes adultos completamente ebrios o drogados, pero mi amiga no dejó de insistir toda la semana sobre que por alguna vez en mi vida universitaria debería aprovechar y venir a alguna fiesta.”

“¿y aparte la música es muy ruidosa para ti? No parecías disfrutarla demasiado cuando estabas allá, descuida, mi amigo Rhodey siempre dice lo mismo. Por cierto, si tu amiga te obligó a venir, ¿qué hacías parado solo el lado de la puerta? Stephen Strange, tu apellido es bastante peculiar.”

“Correcto, es la otra razón por la cual prefiero quedarme en casa. Lo sé, he escuchado todo tipo de chistes y bromas referente a ello, adelante. Christine me abandonó para irse con sus amigas. ¿Por qué tú no estás con tus amigos?”

“Lo siento, no planeaba molestar o incomodarte con ello. Supongo que debería volver a donde antes.”

Stephen observó como el chico Stark se levantaba del asiento contiguo al suyo, por lo que se apresuró a leer lo último escrito. No tardó demasiado en simplemente estirarse un poco y tomarlo del brazo para hacerlo girar y llamar su atención de nuevo.

Por un momento olvidó la condición de Tony e iba a hablar, a lo que Tony se detuvo y se limitó a mostrar una expresión de curiosidad mientras Stephen escribía nuevamente con la pantalla táctil de su celular.

“No, espera. No me molestó, y lo de tus amigos fue simplemente para continuar la plática, tu preguntaste donde estaba Christine.”

“Oh. La verdad no tengo idea de donde están mis amigos, hace como una hora los perdí de vista y decidí ir a bailar con unos compañeros.

“¿Te gusta bailar? No se te da mal.”

La sonrisa en el rostro de Tony volvió a aparecer en su rostro, aunque Stephen podía jurar que cargaba con cierta expresión de nerviosismo. “Es divertido, aprendí a mezclarme, aunque no puedo escuchar la música y solo seguir los pasos de los demás. Es divertido confundir a los que no saben que soy sordo.”

“Es curioso, nunca he sabido bailar, tampoco es algo que me moleste demasiado. ¿Qué tal MIT? Por lo que dijiste antes imagino que eres de ahí.”

Tan pronto como su celular pasó a estar en manos del castaño, Christine apareció frente a él con una sonrisa burlona. “Pensé que preferirías conseguir una chica esta noche, no te imaginaba del tipo que también le interesaban los chicos.” Murmuró la rubia haciendo notar su presencia, acompañada de una risa para molestar el estudiante de medicina. “Además, ¿por qué se están pasando notitas con el celular como si fueran niños de primaria?”

“¿De qué hablas? Nada de eso, él es Tony” Respondió Stephen mostrando una expresión de fastidio y buscando justificarse a la vez que con una de sus manos señalaba al aludido, mientras que este simplemente dedicaba una sonrisa a la muchacha al notar que Stephen lo apuntaba. “, es solo que es sordo y por eso estábamos hablando con las notas de mi celular.” La joven tiraba del brazo de Stephen, tratando de levantarlo de la silla, justo en ese momento el ojiazul pudo notar que la chica ciertamente había bebido quizás más de la cuenta y era momento de volver a casa.

“Lo siento tener que robarte a Stephen, pero mi padre nos matara si no llego en diez minutos” Excusó la rubia, ignorando lo que Stephen le acababa de decir.

Por su parte, Anthony solo se limitaba a sonreír mientras se apresuraba a apagar la pantalla del celular y regresarlo a su dueño, quien luchaba por mantener a su amiga en pie.

Ambos se despidieron con una seña universal.

Justo cuando se encontraba llegando a su propia casa recordó la conversación, había sido demasiado agradable, y Anthony parecía un chico con el cual una amistad podía surgir. Y mentalmente se regañó, arrepintiéndose y maldiciendo a Christine Palmer por no haberle dado la oportunidad de preguntar al castaño por alguna forma de mantenerse en contacto luego de la fiesta.

Con sigilo y tratando de no despertar a nadie en su hogar, se dirigió a su habitación, donde se encerró dispuesto a descansar. No sin antes de cumplir con la promesa de hacerle saber a su amiga que había llegado sano y salvo a su casa, aunque lo más seguro era que vería su mensaje por la mañana cuando despertara.

Pero al desbloquear la pantalla de su celular se llevó una gran sorpresa que dibujó una sonrisa sobre sus labios.

«Correcto, estoy estudiando ingeniería mecánica en MIT. Tu amiga parece muy divertida. Ten cuidado en el regreso a casa, a estas horas la gente se pone un poco loca, sobre todo cuando conducen. Fue agradable hablar contigo, Stephen. Si quisieras hacerlo de nuevo sabes cómo encontrarme, a mí no me molestaría. Addio.»

Por alguna razón le hizo feliz leer el pequeño mensaje que Anthony había dejado en su celular, y bajo este se encontraba escrito un número, el cual Stephen infirió se trataba del número telefónico de Anthony.

Tras debatirse un poco mentalmente, al final decidió enviar un pequeño mensaje antes de que las horas faltas de sueño acumuladas pasaran a cobrarle factura.

«He llegado sano y salvo a casa. Espero tú también lo hayas hecho, o lo hagas, no sé si sigas en la fiesta. Y sobre lo último que escribiste, a mí tampoco me molestaría encontrarnos de nuevo, intentaré estar disponible. Descansa, Anthony.»


End file.
